To the other side of Weyward
by LighteningRae
Summary: Sequel to The New Begginning. Happening now: Aiden has regained conciousness, and Alex is figuring out that Sasha's sword can go through his force field and could do a lot more. Things look brighter...for now.
1. Chapter 1

1Rae Rae- Yes! I have to see what happens to Kali and Sasha.

I shouldn't let you see since you didn't help me with the title or idea or anything...

Rae Rae- you could've done it yourself!

I don't think you know what writer's block is... Thinking about this gave me a headache! Alright, let's get this going. Tell them that only Camelot and Nimtendo own both Golden Suns, and neither Rae or Rae Rae own them.

Rae Rae's disclaimer- That only Camelot and Nimtendo own both Golden Suns, and neither Rae or Rae Rae own them.

You didn't have to say it like that... Happy late Independence day, everyone!

* * *

_Isaac, Felix, and co. traveled all over Weyward twenty-five years ago and lit all four Lighthouse beacons. After that, they, sadly, had to say their goodbyes. Sheba, too nervous to return to Lalivero, went to Contigo with Ivan, who she later fell in love with. Picard tried to return to Lemuria, but his voyage was to no avail_..._ He returned to Vale to make a home where he'd pass as a young adult and actually grow old. Mia went back to Imil, but was soon to return to Vale, because of her love for Isaac. They soon got married, and had a young girl five years later. Sasha-Marie. Then another year after that, they had a son, whom they named Kevin. But they were unaware of the fate of these children... years later, Alex returned, and only the one who could properly wield the Elemental Blade was capable of stopping him. So Sasha, her brother, and her friends set out to train and when they were strong enough, find and defeat him. But they met new friends on the way. Candace, a fun-loving earth adept_, _despite her past. Roscoe, a brave, and caring young water adept. And Aiden, a taciturn fire adept (we don't find many of these)_. _On the way, they met Felix, Alanna's uncle, and Picard. When they left, Picard gave them the ship so they would not be limited to training and exploring in Angara_.. _Over seas, they ran into a deadly monster called the Leviathan. Though they defeated him, Sasha was infected with its deadly poison, a poison that even if they could use cure poison, it'd be beyond their experience to cure. So close to Izumo, Sasha was rushed there to the Sanctum, where she had completely stopped breathing by then. The healer healed her, though, and she stayed with Susa, Kushinada, and their son Takeru, until she was better. Now, Sasha, Kevin, Alanna, Taryn, Candace, Roscoe, and Aiden are on their way to the other side of Weyward (Weyward has gotten a lot bigger in the Twenty-five years that Alchemy has been back) and have to go through a cave to get there... But who's on the other side waiting for them...?_

* * *

Rae Rae- You didn't say anything about Kali!

I'll get ther when I get there! What do you think Char and Geode are up too?

Rae Rae- I dunno, beats me.


	2. Flute Player in the Labyrinth

(on vacation)

Char- (tanning) Ahhh... This is the life.

Geode- (getting a massage) Yeah... It's just so nice to... get away from it all, ya know? What do you think Rae and Rae Rae are up to?

Char- Probably in a panic without us. They should be done with the first story, now. What do you think the second one is about?

_**Flute Player in the Labyrinth**_

Kevin pulled a spider web out of his shoulder length brown hair. "D'you hear that?" he asked.

Aiden listened and nodded. "A flute..." Someone else was in there.

"Hello?" Alanna called.

"Alanna!" Taryn whispered. The flute playing stopped. "Now you did it."

"Stop arguing!" Sasha told them. "Just think about getting through here."

Candace sneezed. "Stupid dust allergy..."

A dog barked not too far away. "It came from this way," Roscoe turned. Everyone else followed him. Sure enough, there was a wolf- looking dog there, barking and growling at them.

"Easy boy," Taryn said.

"Spirit, they, don't look dangerous," said a girl's voice from above. Kevin looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked. She jumped off the perch she was standing on and looked at them with green eyes that almost seemed to glow because of her brunette hair.

"Who are you?" she asked them.

"I'm Sasha," Sasha introduced herself and the others. "This is my brother, Kevin. And this is Alanna, Taryn, Candace, Roscoe, and Aiden."

"I'm Jade. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"We're looking for an evil dude named Alex." Alanna replied. "What about you?"

"I'm looking for my dad..." Jade told them. "You're not gonna be able to get out of here without reveal."

"I know reveal," Taryn told her. "Wanna follow us out of here?"

"Sure" Jade whistled for Spirit to follow.

* * *

Lena scanned the land on her nimbus. "Kali!" she called again. Fang hissed softly. Lena's nostrils flared briefly as she tightened her grip to Kali's scythe she had found. Kali didn't just disappear like this. And especially leave her weapon lying around. Someone had taken her. Lena was sure of it. She was yanked out of her musings when she fell off of the nimbus. It stopped and floated in the air. It was rare that Lena was ever cross, but she was today. Cross and worried. She pulled some silver air out of her hair, dusted off her kimono, and stood up. She was about to call her nimbus, but stopped and looked around. Someone was watching her. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Endira..." she said, looking at the new continent. The other side of Weyward. "Kali could be anywhere here..." She looked around once more. No one was there. "Nimbus!" The gold cloud came down. Fang curled his tail up to him to make room. Lena got on and continued to search from the air, still feeling someone watching her.

But from far away, Alex watched her search for her friend.

* * *

"I'm worried about Sasha and Kevin," Isaac told Mia, looking out of the window. "What if something happens to all of them?"

Mia came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "They're all in good hands with Sasha," she assured him. "She wouldn't let anything happen to them. Or her."

"Maybe I should go look for them..." Isaac said.

Mia shook her head. "No, Isaac. I'm worried about them, to, but we can't. This is their mission." There was a knock at the door. Mia went to answer it. "Felix! Picard!"

"Huh?" Isaac ran to the door. He gaped at them.

Felix smiled. "Aren't you gonna let us in?"

"Yes, come in!" Isaac got out of the doorway. Mia got some stuff off of the couch so they could sit down.

"It's so good to see you again!" Mia said, heading to the kitchen. "What did your sister say?"

Felix shook his head. "I wanna surprise Jenna and my parents."

"Vale hasn't changed..." Picard said. "How has everyone been?"

"We have a daughter and a son," Isaac told them. He got ready to tell their names, but Picard interrupted.

"Sasha and Kevin? We met them right before we came here."

"Oh?" Mia said. "Has anything happened to you two?"

"Well," Felix said, "We found a girl named Candace and took her in. But we think of her as an old, skilled chef in a young girl's body. How are Dora and Kyle?"

"They're doing good," Isaac told them. "Kevin has my dad's hair color... I always thought he'd have messy, like me, but the only thing he has of mine are the eyes!"

Mia went to the door. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Picard asked.

"To see everybody, of course! Let's go."

* * *

Kali moaned and sat up. She put a hand on the back of her head. "Ow..."

_Where am I? _She thought. Then she remembered. Someone had snuck up on her and knocked her out. She stood up and looked around. She was incarcerated! She cursed and grabbed the bars. "I have to get out of here..."

"I see you're awake."

Kali looked up and saw a boy with long fair hair in a ponytail and brown eyes standing there. Kali glared at him. "Who brought me here? Who are you?"

"My dad did... He says all darkness adepts are bad. I disagree with him, though. I'm Reid."

"I'm Kali. I have to get out of here," Kali told him. "I've got something very important to do."

"I can help you," Reid said.

Kali blew some hair out of her eyes. "How?"

"All I have to do is take the keys. Or pick the lock. But we'll have to move quickly, or we'll be caught."

"Reid! What are you doing in here?"

Reid turned around. "She's awake, father. I was merely coming in to see a darkness adept for my very own eyes."

A man with brown eyes and a brown beard and hair walked over to the cave. "A thing of the devil..." he said condescendingly.

Kali glowered at him. "Don't patronize me, old man!"

The man's eyes narrowed. He took some keys out of his pocket and opened the cell. He slapped Kali and knocked her down. "Such disrespect for your elders! I guess I'll have to punish you until your death." He turned to Reid. "No food. Little water. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Are you sure?-"

"Yes, father-"

"-Because I see kindness for this girl in your eyes."

"Yes, father! I understand."

"Are you raising your voice at me?"

"No, father."

"Understand this, Reid. Your mother isn't here, anymore. I am your guardian, now. If I ever catch you doing something nice for this demon, you will be severely punished. Understand?"

"Yes, father."

"She will be hung from the gallows when I am ready for her to be."

"Yes, father."

Reid's dad turned to leave. "Reid, I want you to get ready to get out of here. Now."

Reid nodded. "Yes, father."

His dad left. Kali spat out some blood(she was hit in the mouth when she was knocked down) and got back up. "That your dad?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Yes..." He turned back around. "Aren't you the least bit worried about being hung?"

"Not really..."

"Our plan might not work." Reid told her.

Kali nodded. "I know."

"What about the food and water?"

"I can deal."

Reid turned to leave. "Tell me if you need something."

* * *

"Ahhh, fresh air," Sasha and Alanna spun around outside.

"So this is the other side of Weyward..." Kevin said.

"I hear there are hot springs out here," Candace said, smiling.

"Sweet," Jade said, nodding.

Aiden looked at the map. "Right now, we're on the continent Endira."

"The ship!" Roscoe exclaimed. Everyone looked over where Roscoe was looking.

"How did it get over here?" Alanna asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Jade told them. "Somehow, everything you left on the other side just appears over here when you come out."

Jade looked around and sighed. Her father wasn't here. She fingered the small gold key on a chain around her neck.

"Jade, you coming?" Jade turned around and saw Kevin waving as he ran toward the boat. Spirit tugged at her pant leg and ran after Kevin. She walked to the boat.

* * *

Rae Rae- You are a hopeless Legolas fan.

Don't forget Frodo! And what's wrong with giving Reid his hair, it's not like he's a fitting image of Legolas.

Rae Rae- Excuses, excuses.

Shut up... Review, please! I know there's a lot of things happening at once... And don't mind Rae Rae, she probably loves Frodo and Legolas like I do!

Rae Rae- ...Right... Oh, the irony...(sits on couch with redbull)


	3. Jade's Big Surprise

1

Rae Rae- Alright, Rae is letting me do a chapter! And I think we should make some changes to the new character Jade.

Am I doing the right thing letting her take over-?

Rae Rae- We need a keen person, quick to catch on to things. And not so naive. And the dog is a Golden retriever. Lets go. Disclaimer-thingy, please!

Camelot and Nintendo own all Golden Sun characters (exept for OC's), psynergies(exept for made up elements and things), and they, only, were the ones that made the GS series. We sincerely thank them for coming up with such a good idea for RPG's and-

Rae Rae- Enough said.

_**Jade's Big Surprise**_

Everyone got of the boat and looked and started walking. Jade heard a rustle in some bushes.

"You guys hear that?" she asked. Spirit growled. A chimera and a green wolf jumped out. The wolf snarled at Spirit. The Golden Retriever barked as jade stood in front of him. She pulled out her bow and an arrow. The wolf lunged at her.

Jade shot it in the head and it fell to the ground. She immediately got out another arrow and shot the wolf again. The chimera roared and unleashed fire breath.

"Ahhh!" Sasha, Kevin, and Taryn were burned. Roscoe and the others were out of range.

"Storm Ray!" Taryn held up his Meditation Rod, and the chimera was hit with bolts of electricity. "Wish I had curing spells right now."

"You're not the only one," Aiden said, and cast inferno on the wolf, finishing it off.

Sasha cast glacier. The chimera was frozen temporarily in a block of ice. Roscoe cast glacier and it was frozen in a bigger chunk of ice.

"A chimera would be dead right now," Sasha said.

"Not in Endira," Roscoe told her.

Candace cast clay spire. The chimera destroyed one spire with fire breath, but was hit square in the head with the other. "Alright, I did it!"

The chimera attacked her. Candace fell as the chimera scratched her with long, sharp claws.

"Candace, are you okay?" Aiden unleashed the djinni Char and went over to her. She sat there, curled up and breathing for a while. Then she sat up. It was horrible. There were three long claw marks that ran down from her forehead to her left leg. She blinked back tears and winced as some escaped her eyelids into the cuts.

"Yea..." she assured him. She cast potent cure. "It hurt, though. That's all."

Aiden turned around and looked at the chimera. It was stunned. Sasha and the others were looking over at them.

"It won't be stunned for long!" Aiden told them.

Jade hit it with a white staff. Kevin's cut off one of its heads. Alanna held her Phaeton's blade up as it unleashed light surge. The chimera disinergarated to ashes.

"You guys did a good job." Jade turned around. "Dad!" She ran and hugged the man. Spirit barked and ran over, jumping up and down. The dark haired man put her down and Spirit immediately jumped on him. They both fell and the dog licked all over his face.

"Down boy," Jade laughed. "Dad, where have you been?"

"Well, I had some... errands to run."

Jade looked at him with penetrating green-blue eyes. "You're lying."

"Never could keep nothing from you, could I ?" Her dad replied, knowingly.

Jade shook her head. "Meet my friends. This is Sasha, Kevin, Alanna, Taryn, Candace, Roscoe, and Aiden."

He smiled at them. "I am John. But you call me Jed."

"Hi, Jed." Candace said, nodding at him. "That chimera ruined my clothes... I'm gonna go back to the ship to get my other pair. I can get back on my own."

Jed then got serious. "You have to be careful out here. I think you've stumbled into a chimera nest."

"A chimera nest?" Alanna and Taryn exclaimed.

"Shh!" Jed shushed them. "We'll have to go through quietly so you don't wake them up."

Sasha walked up beside Spirit. "Let's go guys."

* * *

Kali paced around the cold cell. She hadn't had anything to eat since she'd gotten there. And it was cold. "I definitely need to consider a wardrobe change if I get out of here..." She said, thinking of switching from shorts to jeans.

She had figured out a little while ago that she couldn't use her psynergy. That sucked also. She could've did something herself to get out of here, instead of having Reid's help. _Lena and Fang were probably looking everywhere for me_, she thought. What if something happened and she wasn't there to help? And what if Alex came early and killed them all off? She wouldn't be there at all! Kali started to laugh. "Before, I wouldn'tve cared about anyone... I probably would have helped Alex and then killed him for all the power." She thought about the time she first met Lena.

* * *

Flashback

_Kali cursed. She couldn't get her foot out! Blood covered the two big peices of rock she'd gotten her foot stuck in- her blood. _

"_Need some help?" Kali looked up. A girl with long silver/white hair, tan looking skin, amber eyes, and a white and gold kimono was standing behind her. _

_Kali cut her eyes at the girl. "I don't need anyone's help." She turned back around and started pulling and wincing._

_The silver-haired girl scrutinized the scene. Kali, who realized the girl was still there, stopped and turned around. "_What _do you want?"_

"_I _want_ to help,"_ _said the girl persistently._

"_Maybe I don't want your help!" Kali snapped_.

"_Why don't you want anyone's help?" she asked. _

"_You are stubborn," Kali said._

_The girl cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I know. So lemme help."_

_Kali looked at the girl hopelessly and shrugged. "Fine. What the heck. Just hurry."_

_The girl got on her knees and surveyed once more. _

"_Are you gonna just sit there all day, or– " The girl held her hand up to silence Kali. She placed her hand over the rocks and closed her eyes. Then she glowed a faint white color. It got brighter and brighter until Kali had to close her eyes. Then the glowing stopped. Kali looked and gasped at what she saw. The rocks had turned white and were deteriorating! "You're a Sol adept!" Kali glared at her. _

"_...So," the girl started to help her up, but Kali pushed her away. "I don't need a Sol adept's help! I can go on my own."_

"_What is your problem?" the girl asked her. _

"_You!" Kali told her. _

"_You are a darkness adept, aren't you?" the girl smiled. "I knew it!"_

"_So, what of it, girl?" Kali said. _

"_Excuse me?" she said. "But you and I look roughly the same age. And I have a name."_

"_I don't care to know."_

"_What's your name?" _

"_That's for me to know, and you not to find out," Kali said coldly. She tried to get up and fell. The silver-haired girl closed her eyes and shook her head._

"_You need to learn when to ask for help," she told Kali. _

"_Will you get off my back if I do?" Kali asked. The girl nodded. Kali let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Whatever. Fang!" A big black snake came slithering and hissing from around a rock. The girl jumped back and shrieked. It came up to her and got in her face, hissing dangerously. _

"_His venom can kill you in about ten minutes or less," Kali said. "I was gonna let him bite you..."_

"_You what?"_

"_Just help me up if you're gonna help."_

_The girl cautiously went over to Kali and helped her up, surprisingly with out any trouble. She stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A golden cloud shot down to them. "This is my nimbus," she told Kali. She helped her on._

"_Aren't you gonna make room for Fang?" Kali said. _

"_Oh. Uh... The snake..." Lena got on her knees. Kali moved over and Fang slithered on. "Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked Kali._

"_My name is Kali."_

"_I'm Lena." _

_End flashback_

* * *

Kali remembered it like it was yesterday. "I've changed a lot since then..." She thought about how she'd changed inside and out. She wasn't as pale as she used to be for one. And she has more of a heart and generosity...

Then a thought crossed her mind that she didn't think she'd ever think. _I miss home. I miss dad and... my sister... and my grandparents. _She had left with her mom when she was nine. Her sister was just six then... She'd be thirteen, now. Kali had inherited all her mother's features. The wavy raven black hair. The height. The- well, the blue-green eyes were her dad's. Her sister had got most of her dad's looks. The brunette hair, the normal height, and the eyes. Even the psynergy! She sighed and sat down, thinking about home. And how hungry she was.

* * *

Lena looked down. A town was just below her. "We'll check here, Fang." She lowered the nimbus, hopped off, and entered the gates.

* * *

Candace ran onto the ship and looked off somewhere. She gasped. "A town!" She ran into the ship to change into her other clothes. A yellow shirt with green sleeves, and a skirt. Candace sighed. "Goodbye, jeans..." she said, pulling them off and throwing them somewhere. She threw her now ripped pink t-shirt. At least she could keep the sneakers. She ran to the kitchen to grab a banana before she left. Candace went out and stretched. "...Nice to have a wonderful ship to yourself."

Someone was watching her. She looked around. No one was there. Candace started to get off the ship, but jumped bck when she saw someone in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked the person.

* * *

Rae Rae- ... Um...

Go on and say it!

Rae Rae- But I don't want to... It's not my style.

Is your style a broken nose?

Rae Rae- No! Fine... (sigh) I- I-

You have never said sorry a day in your life, have you?

Rae Rae- No... I-m... s-o... sor-

(Shakes head)

Rae Rae- I'm- s-s-sorr- y... for waiting so long to update... (beats chest and clears throat) Well, glad that's done! (Walks away)

(Rolls eyes) I'm sorry she took so long to update, and I apologize for her rudeness. Anyway, who do you think Kali's sister and father is? And who is Candace talking to? I'll try to update this one quicker, but I might not, due to a very fun trip to Geyser Falls this coming Monday, and I have a heep of other things to do... please review! And from now on, at the end of my stories, I'll have a list of my best reviewers or something like that. Just to acknowledge some of the good authors out there who review when they read a story. But you have to be logged in. And also, for some reason, I thought I should do this:

Character Bios

Sasha- (parents, Isaac/Mia) Mercury adept.14. Not as quiet as her parents are, and thinks going on a perilous adventure like her parents and their friends did would be cool.

Kevin- (parents, Isaac/Mia)Venus adept.13. Sasha's brother. More quiet than Sasha is, but still not as quiet and shy as their parents. His hair is a little longer than his father's, and he has his grandfather's haircolor instead of his dad's.

Alanna- (parents, Jenna/Garet)Mars adept. 15. A fiery, loud girl(like mother like daughter, eh?)that sticks up for her friends and her beliefs at the same time. Extremely loyal, and though she might come off as pushy, rude, and arrogant sometimes, she'll most likely be the on by your side if everyone else has left you.

Taryn- (parents, Sheba/Ivan)Jupiter adept. 14. A girl crazy teenager who has the personality of a Mars adept. For a boy who loves to eat, he's not very big at all.

Candace- (raised by the friends Felix and Picard) Venus adept(bet you never saw a female earth adept coming!). 14. A fun loving, brave girl, who can handle tough injuries as I'm sure you've seen. Very curious.

Roscoe- (parents unknown) Mercury adept. 14. A mysterious(no, he isn't from Lemuria) boy who snuck onto the ship while they weren't there.

Aiden -(parents, Frieda/Greg) Mars adept. 15. A taciturn, patient fellow. He joined Sasha and co. so his parents could see that he isn't the horrible boy he used to be and to help save the world.

Jade-(parent, Jed) Jupiter adept. 13. A serene, mature, animal loving girl that joined them looking for her father and ended up staying with the group.


	4. A man called Chris

Rae Rae- (gasps) That's-!

(Covers her mouth quickly) Will you ever learn how to shut up!

Rae Rae- But the readers have to know! It's -

Quiet! Geez, girl! Can't you keep a secret?

Rae Rae- (pretends to think) Uh... No. Chris is-

Ookay, time to start the story, no interruptions, 'kay! 'Kay.

_**A man called Chris**_

"I am Chris," the man told Candace, pulling some of his long blue hair out of his eyes. Candace looked at the man suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. Candace shook her head. Chris looked around the ship. "Are you traveling with a young girl named Sasha and a few other kids?"

"Yeah," Candace replied, surprised. "How do you know them?"

"Exellent..." Chris said to himself.

"Excuse me?"

Chris turned around and looked at Candace. "I said, I forgot to ask for your name, dear."

Candace walked past him and made way to get off. "Oh, I'm Candace. Not to be rude, but you have to get off of this ship. I'm going to meet up with my friends."

"I'll help you back," Chris offered. "I need to see them as well."

Candace shrugged and started walking with him. "Be careful. We're about to go into a chimera nest."

"Oh, I think I can handle a few chimeras," he assured her.

"They shouldn't be too far away from here..."

Chris quickened his pace to catch up to Candace. "That's an awfully short skirt to wear on an adventure."

Candace stopped and looked at it. "It's not that short! Just a little above the knee is all... Plus, a chimera ruined my other clothes... I can't wear those anymore." She looked at him. "Are you a water adept?"

"Why do you ask?" he said, calmly.

"Your hair is blue. All Mercury adepts' hair is blue."

"What does hair have to do with it?"

"Well, most earth adepts' hair is brown or... an orange-blondish color. Most fire adepts' hair is auburn or brown. Most wind adepts' hair- except in my friend Jade's case- is blonde. And all water adepts' hair is blue.

"You have everyone pretty much all figured out, don't you?" Chris chuckled.

"Um, guess you could say that."

There was a rustle in the bushes. Candace pulled out her Sylph Rapier. "No offense," Candace said, "but you don't look like much of a fighter. I'll handle it." A chimera pounced out at her. "Mother Gaia!" There was a flash of yellow light. Candace glowed the same color as the earth split open and the chimera was engulfed in red-hot earthen flames and big chunks of earth. "Ain't no stupid chimera's gonna ruin my clothes this time!" It laid there for a moment. Candace let down her guard and looked at it.

"It's dead," she exclaimed. Then, all of a sudden, it pounced at her again. She screamed and winced. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked at the chimera in front of her. A glowing gold hand was tightly gripping its neck. "Whoa..." she looked back at Chris, who was glowing the same gold color. He had his arm outstretched and his hand clenched. He lifted the chimera into the air and slung it around. Then he raised his other hand and shot a powerful wave of water at it. It was gone before the water disappeared.

"Sweet!" Candace grinned and turned around. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Chris thought about it. "I... practice." He started walking again.

"Hey, wait up!" Candace caught up to him. "You're really mysterious. Why? You hidin' something?"

"Not really." He tried to change the subject. "Why are you helping Sasha?"

"Well, she said this Alex guy is trying to take over the world. I guess he thinks he can wield it's full power."

"Thinks?"

"Yeah. No one can harness the full power of alchemy. Well... 'xept the Wise One. Look, a club. You think cavemen still exist?"

Candace turned around and continued walking. Chris looked down at the club and picked it up. _Yeah, it's heavy enough, _he thought."No. Maybe it was left for hundreds of years." He stopped. "I saw something. Right here."

Candace turned around and stooped down to where he pointed. "I don't see anything," she said.

"It looked like it was underground. I saw it sparkle."

Candace looked down and started to dig. "Smells like chimera poop out here..."

Chris raised the club...

* * *

Lena looked around the village. She saw a boy with long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Hey!" She ran toward him. "I need some help." The boy turned around.

"With what?" He looked rather worried about something. His brown eyes were a giveaway.

"I'm looking for a girl with black hair and greenish-blue eyes. Her name is Kali. Have you seen her?"

The boy's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Kali? She's here! My father and some of his men kidnapped her. Were you with her at the time?"

"Yes! Who are you?"

"I am Reid. And you?"

"Lena. Where is she?"

Reid sighed. "My father has her at the pillory. I'll take you to-" But he was then interrupted when someone yelled, "Look! A Sol adept!" Lena looked behind Reid. The crowd that was at something else and all the other villagers were running toward the pair. Before either of them could escape, people crowded around, causing a ruckus.

"You're a Sol adept?" Reid asked in surprise.

"Uh... yeah." Lena eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Sorry about this, everyone..." She took Reids hands and closed her eyes. Both of them started to glow brighter and brighter. Everyone that had gathered around them was suddenly thrown back in all directions.

"Now, everyone, listen!" she said, scowling to keep everyone from gathering arounnd her again. There was dead silence. "You have a Lunar adept here, or a 'demon' as you call them. Where is she?" There was silence again. Lena let out a frustrated sigh. "Fang!" The big black snake slithered to her side. Reid looked at it nervously. Some of the villagers screamed and tried to run. Lena's hands glowed by her sides and white fire surrounded them. "Stay put." Fang hissed dangerously at them all.

"Lord Wade and his men are taking her back to the prison," said a frightened villager.

"Who is King Wade?" Lena asked.

"He's my father," Reid said. Lena turned to him. "Will you take me to the prison?" Reid nodded. Fang followed them, licking his tongue out at some of the villagers as he passed.

* * *

Taryn and Jade stopped. Sasha and the others turned around and looked at them. They were just staring off into space. Alanna walked to them and waved a hand in their faces. "Yoo hoo! You guys there? We gotta get moving!" They suddenly snapped back to reality, looking troubled.

"What's up?" Sasha asked.

Taryn shook his head. "I don't know... But someone was being hurt. I couldn't see who."

"Are they alright?" Roscoe asked. Taryn shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What's wrong with you, Jade?" Kevin asked her. Jade was looking ahead, but it looked like she didn't see what was in front of her.

"It was a girl... being beaten. She had dark hair and... the same color eyes as me."

"So she you sister?" Alanna asked.

Jade shrugged. "She doesn't feel like she's a complete stranger."

Aiden and Sasha turned around. "Let's go." Sasha said. "We've gotta find her. Whoever she is."

"Candace has been gone for a while," Aiden said. "I'm gonna go see about her.

"...See her undressed," Taryn said, coughing.

"Hey, you're the pervert, not me!" Aiden replied, running off.

"I can tell he likes her," Taryn laughed. Alanna glared at him and elbowed him.

"Ow..." Taryn doubled over. Then he stood up and glared at her. "That hurt! And you like him, too, don't you?"

"So! You jealous?"

"No way! Why would I ever like you?"

"Guys, hush!" Jed and Sasha shushed them.

"You'll wake up some chimeras!" Sasha warned.

"Too late," Roscoe said, looking ahead of him. Three chimeras came out of the bushes, looking at them hungrily.

Alanna cursed. Jade pulled out her bow and an arrow.

Jed stepped in the way. "I'll handle it. Shine plasma!" The chimeras were blasted with purple lightening strikes.

Sasha and the others started to walk up. Jed told them to stay back. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"We won't get hurt!" Alanna replied. "We're old enough to fight chimeras without crying."

A chimera lunged at Jed and scratched him across the chest.

"Dad!" Jade held up her bow and arrow and started to glow. Her bow and arrow turned the same color and started to spark. "Arrow ray!" She shot the electricly charged arrow at the chimera standing over her father. It hit him in the heart. Nothing happened at first. Then, the arrow glowed again, and the chimera was shocked from the inside, out! It died instantly. Another chimera ran toward Jade. A blue Sasha got in front of her and cast glacier. It was frozen temporarily in mid-air. When it unfroze, Sasha cut both of it's heads off.

"Thanks, Sasha" Jade knelt down beside her father. Roscoe cast diamond berg on another. A big hunk of ice fell on top of it. He jumped into the air, and sliced it all off with his sword, slicing the chimera in half the last time. It dissolved into ashes.

"Alanna, you wanna handle the last one?" Roscoe asked her. It was already running toward her.

"Cycle beam!" Alanna held out a flaming hand a red hot beam of fire shot it. Then, she held her sword out as it howled and unleashed light surge. The chimera was gone before the rays of light vanished.

"Next, time, I want one!" Taryn said, walking over to check Jade's father with them.

Sasha knelt down, held a hand over the deep, bleeding wound, and glowed a blue light. Jed glowed the same color, the wound glowing brighter. It started to heal up.

"Wish I had healing abilities," Jade and Taryn said at the same time. Jed sat up.

"Thank you, Sasha."

Sasha shook her head. "No big. Are you okay?"

Jade hugged her father. "Who needs to watch out, now?"

Jed laughed. Roscoe and Jade helped him up.

* * *

King Wade's men threw a scotched Kali back in the prison. King Wade walked up."Never embarrass me." he said scornfully. He walked in and kicked her in her side. She rolled over quickly and clutched her side, spitting out blood. A villager ran in.

"Sir! There is an angel here!"

King Wade walked out of the cell immediately. "An angel? You mean a Sol adept?"

The man shook his head vigorously. King Wade walked out. "Leave her here to waste." His men followed him and the villager out.

* * *

Rae Rae- Why'd they have to beat up Kali? She was cool!

Do you raily expect those paople to nawt do something huurrible to hu? And so you know, I didn't foncy wroiting thot pot. 'Kay, enough english accent! Sorry I took so long to update, folks. I'm trying to get ready to go back to school in a matter of weeks, and catching up on GS2. And then reading a book, and battling writer's block! I almost got to the exiting part a little to early! I'm gonna have to do some major picking now to get back on track...

Rae Rae- Do you really think they need to hear such a lame excuse? You're just slow!

Shut up, Rae Rae! Please review!


	5. The Imposter

Sorry I took so long to update everyone. So here goes.

_**The Imposter**_

King Wade ran into his son and a girl with silver hair. "Reid, who is this?"

"Her name is Lena."

Lena looked at him. "Are you King Wade?" The red-haired man nodded.

"Are you the Sol adept?" King Wade asked. Lena nodded, glaring venomously.

"You have a Lunar adept here, right?"

King Wade gasped. "What's with the tone?"

"She was my friend. Now let her go."

King Wade shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot do that. Her kind is evil"

Lena pulled out her rapier. "All of them are not evil. And _she _has a unconscious It's Kali."

King Wade looked angry for a minute then smiled, leering at her. "What is your name, dear? Why don't we go to my manor and have a talk?" Lena scowled and swung her rapier at him to make quit looking at her. "I'm Lena. I hate lechers. No, I don't wanna talk, and I'm only here to find Kali! I won't hesitate to do harm."

King Wade looked over at Reid. "Son! Are you gonna let her talk to your father this way?"

Reid glared at him. "Dad-! I... I hate you! You're a selfish, conceited lecher, and you had no right to do what you did to my mom! And I'm helping Lena get Kali out of here!"

King Wade let his head down and laughed sinisterly. "Sorry you feel that way, Reid. You will be punished for it." He the made a surprise lunge at Lena. Reid jumped in the way and got tackled.

"Reid!" Lena blasted the big man off of him. Reid got up.

"I'll take you to the jail."

* * *

Kali turned back around on her back and closed her eyes, breathing. She was in pain and a lot of it. They would hang her tomorrow. Where was Lena? She had to be somewhere near here! Her eyes shot open.

_Alex!_ Kali sensed Alex's presence. Not in the village, but not too far away, either. He was with someone... A girl...

_Candace! _He's with Candace! "N-no..." Kali said, weakly. "They can't be running into Alex this early...!"

Chris walked holding an unconscious Candace over his shoulder. "That was so easy..." he said to himself. "Though I didn't expect her to put up a fight..."

Flashback

_Chris raised the club and prepared to strike her. Just before he was about to wallop her, Candace looked up. "And just what were you about to do with that club?" She then added his name. " 'Chris?'" _

_He looked at her, surprised. The girl is smarter than I thought, he thought to himself. Candace stood up, glared at him, and unsheathed her sylph rapier. "You aren't Chris, aren't you?"_

_He laughed. "So, you've finally figured that out..." Candace scrutinized him some more._

"_Wait a minute..." She gasped. "You're Alex!"_

_Alex laughed. "Surprise surprise." Candace scowled and cast mother gaia. When the yellowish light had disappeared, he was still there, smiling. Candace looked like she had seen a ghost._

"_Not even a scratch! No way!"_

"_Yes way!" He cast the same water trick on her that he had cast on the guards outside of Venus Lighthouse. Candace fell onto the ground hard. _

_No, she thought. I can... barely move... Alex appeared, standing over her. _

"_Good night, Candace. Pleasant dreams." He hit her hard over the head with the club and all went black..._

End Flashback

Alex stopped. Someone was coming. He looked ahead of him at where he sensed and heard someone. A few seconds later, a spiky-haired boy that lookd about Candace's age appeared out of the tall grass. He saw Alex.

"Hey, I'm Aiden, have you seen a girl-" He stopped as he noticed a human on his shoulder. He recognized her at once. "Candace! Who are you? What did you do to her?"

Alex put on a look of mock surprise. "Why, you wound me, Aiden. To think I'd do anything to hurt my my darling Candace-"

"' Darling'? She doesn't even know you!"

"Oh, quite the contrary, my friend. We met at the boat. She has been nothing but friendly to me."

Aiden still looked unconvinced. "Well, give her to me, and I'll take her back with me. And you still didn't answer my questions."

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid you can't have her. I only knocked her out. And I'm Alex, by the way."

Aiden gasped. "Alex !" Alex let out a laugh. Aiden cast inferno on him. The balls of fire surrounded Alex and pounded into him. Alex warped in front of him and punched him. Aiden was thrown back. He sat up and clutched his stomach. Then he got up and swung his sword at him. Alex evaded like it was nothing. Then he got an end of his long blue hair and looked at it. He gasped. "You nicked my hair." He held out his hand and clinched his hand closed. Aiden grabbed his throat as if he was choking, and rised into the air as Alex raised his arm. When Aiden was very high up, Alex brung him down and slammed him into the ground as hard as he could. When he walked over to Aiden, he was unconcious.

* * *

Felix looked up. "I sense something bad." Everyone looked at him.

"I do, too," said Mia. "Do you think Sasha and the others are okay?"

"I hope so..." Isaac and Picard said in unison. Picard looked over at Sheba and Ivan. They were just sitting there, glowing a faint violet color. Then they stopped, looking alarmed.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Alex!" exclaimed Sheba.

"He hasn't met up with Sasha and them, yet." Ivan told them. "But he has a boy... and a

girl."

"What does the girl look like?" Picard asked him.

"She has her hair put up kinda like my sister, Hama's... She looks around Sasha's age."

"Candace!" Felix and Picard exclaimed.

"I didn't think they'd run into Alex this early..." Mia said.

"We have to go find them." said garet, standing up. "We'll send that arrogant man flying over Gaia Falls!"

"We can't," Sheba replied.

"Why not?"

"They're on the other side of Weyward. We could use teleport, but we don't have the teleport lapis, and if we did, we can't teleport anywhere we haven't been! And we don't have a boat, either! Even if we did, though, common sense teels you you wouldn't make it in time. We gave a lot of our stuff to our children before they left, Garet."

Garet stamped his foot in frustration. "Dammit!There has to be something we can do!" Jenna stood up.

"Garet! Yelling and fuming isn't going to help any right now!"

"Well, it seems like you're doing the same thing!"

"I'm trying to shut you up!"

"Will you both shut up?" Ivan told them.

"Ivan, stay out of this!" Jenna told him.

"He's trying to help!" Sheba said, going over.

"Well, he's not!" Garet replied to her. Everyone had started arguing now, instead of Isaac and Mia.

"_BE QUIET!" _

Everyone turned and looked at Isaac. He walked over to a window and stared out of it. "There's nothing we can do. We shouldn't have ever let them go..."

Mia walked over to Isaac and slipped an arm around him. "It was the right thing to do, Isaac. The world would have been destroyed if they hadn't."

"What if it's still destroyed? Then they would have just thrown their lives away. I know If Alex wins, he'll kill all of them. And he'll take the Mars star from them, too."

Jenna choked on her spit. "You gave them the Mars star?"

"To keep them safer," Mia told her. "But don't worry, Alex doesn't know they have it. They don't even know, because it looks like an ordinary red ring."

"What if Alex finds out?" Garet said.

"He won't" Mia assured them all. "All we have to do is pray that they win..."

There was a knock on the door. Mia opened it since she was the calmest one in the room at the moment. "Oh, hello, Ms. Schwartz. How are you?"

The baker smiled at her. "I'm fine. But a while ago, Sasha gave me two rings to bake into some cupcakes. Here they are." She handed Mia a yellow cupcake and Isaac blue.

"Thank you," Mia said. Ms. Schwartz smiled and left.

Isaac and Mia opened the cupcakes in half and two wedding rings fell out.

"Our rings!" Isaac and Mia exclaimed.

Alex looked ahead of him and saw Sasha and the others. He smiled arrogantly.

"We meet again Sasha," he said loud enough for them to hear him.

* * *

Rae Rae- Is he gonna kill them?

Yes.

Rae Rae- What!

Sike! Just kidding, I don't know.

Rae Rae- Yes you do! Tell me!

Ah, I cannot reveal the future until the time has come, my friend. Now I have an important message for the readers:

I may not update for a while, because I'm trying to squeeze something into this story where Saha and everyone else know every single psynergy. So far, I have every psynergy for everyone, except Alanna and Roscoe, since in Mars and Mercury, the guys know different psynergies that the gals. So... I dunno... I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review!

LighteningRae


	6. They Meet Again

1

_**They Meet Again**_

Sasha and the others stopped and looked behind them.

"Who's he?" Roscoe asked.

"Alex!" Sasha glared at him. "And he has Candace and Aiden!"

Jed got in front of all them. "Let those children go. Alex," he said, adding his name.

Alex tilted his head. "Is this any way to greet an old friend, Sasha?" Sasha had came up to the front, sword out. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere special..." He said calmly. "Just doing stuff. But you might not wanna go to the other side of Weyward right now. It is utter chaos over there right now. Kibimbo... Shaman Village..." He looked over at Taryn. "Contigo..."

"What have you been doing in Contigo?" Taryn demanded. "If you hurt my auntie, I swear, I'll-" Alex smiled a him.

"Don't worry, Taryn. I didn't harm Hama. At least, not badly, anyway." Taryn made a lunge at him, but was held back bye Roscoe and Sasha. Alanna cut her eyes at him.

"You arrogant pig! You're trying to make us mad! You know that we could hurt Aiden and Candace, and-"

"-And I don't have to lift a finger to down you instantly."

"What? I wasn't about to say that!"

"I really don't care what you have to say, Alanna." Alex dropped Candace and Aiden off of his shoulders. Jed gasped and stepped up, but Sasha put her hand in the way.

"Don't underestimate him. He's very powerful, I can sense it." Jed looked down at her.

"Have you all met before?"

"Yeah," said Kevin. "Alanna and Taryn went to get help, but Sasha and I saw him fully."

"This is the man you are looking for?" Jade asked. Sasha nodded.

Alex looked at Sasha. "Why are we just standing around? I'll permit you all to strike the first move."

It went fast. Sasha cast glacier. Alex was temporarily frozen, then Alanna held her hand up and cast cycle beam at him. He was blasted out of the ice with a red hot beam. Taryn raised his meditation rod and cast shine plasma at him, Jade did another arrow ray, Roscoe did diamond berg, Kevin cast mother gaia, and Jed cast spark plasma. When the smoke cleared, Alex stood there, as if he'd never been in a fight.

"That's impossible!" Kevin exclaimed.

"There's not a stratch on him..." Sasha looked wide eyed.

"How'd he do that?" Alanna and Taryn fumed. Roscoe looked at him.

"Alex! You are cheating!"

"What?" Alex feigned surprise. "How am I cheating? I am merely using my power."

"You're using alchemy!" Roscoe retorted.

"You are just like Hama... She figured it out, too."

"Hama!" Taryn held his rod out at him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't kill her... But she is barely hanging bye a thread."

Taryn looked like he wanted to kill Alex. But he seemed to think better of it. Without thinking, he pulled out the teleport lapis and teleported away.

"Taryn!" Alanna gasped. "He has to help us! Where'd he go?"

"He went to Contigo..." Jade said, still looking at Alex. Alex took in a breath.

"Now I think it's my turn, isn't it?" He glowed a goldish looking color. Sasha heard everything go silent. Then, all of a sudden, the air around her slipped away. Everthing went pitch black. Her chest became tight. She couldn't breath! Or see! And it was getting colder... She fell as she felt her strength being drained. Then, she screamed as she felt a peircing feeling, as though she was being cut all over. Her screams echoed inside her head...

Sasha opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. She turned her head to the right and saw her friends and Jades dad all scattered out like she was. Bleeding!

"Guys..." She held up an arm and saw that she too was bleeding. There were bad, deep cuts all over her. Sasha tried to cast ply and wish, but couldn't. She struggled to get up and walked over to Kevin, wincing as she went. "Kevin. Can you hear me?"

Kevin opened his eyes. "Sasha! It hurts. I can't cast cure... Where is Alex?"

"I am up here." Sasha and Kevin looked up and saw him, floating there in the air. Jade and her dad sat up. Alex descended back to the ground, shaking his head condescendingly.

"I expected the one that was supposed to destroy me to be stronger than this." Then he laughed. "Your little gang is getting smaller, Sasha."

Sasha looked. He was right. Roscoe and Alanna were downed. Candace and Aiden were knocked out. Taryn was gone. The only ones left were Kevin, Jade, Jed, and herself.

"And you all look in no condition to fight."he smirked. Sasha got up, still holding Kevin.

"You leave them out of this, Alex! Fight me!" Kevin shook his head.

"Sasha, you can't beat him alone. I'll help you..."

Sasha looked like she wanted to object, but knew he was right. Jade and Jed stepped up, and they all got their weapons.

* * *

Taryn appeared in Contigo and gasped. The town was in shambles! There were spots of blood in some places. Some of the buildings were halfway torn down, and the best building there so far, was the sanctum, wich only had the roof gone and all the windows broken. Bunches of people were lined up outside it, some laying out on the ground in pain. Taryn ran over. "What happened?" 

"Taryn..." said a scarred woman, holding a hurt child. "Hama... She's in bad condition."

"Is she in the sanctum?" The woman nodded. Taryn pushed his way through the crowd of people the best way he could without hurting anyone and entered the sanctum.

Hama was lying in a bed. She looked horrible. Her hair was flying everywhere, there were bruises and blood all over her... The healer looked up. "Taryn!"

"How is she?" Taryn went up to the bed where the healer was, putting on more bandages.

"At this point... I don't think she'll survive."

Taryn blinked back some tears. "No! That can't happen! Hama... She can't die." he got on his knees and hugged her. "There has to be something more you can do..."

"I have done all I could..." the healer replied, looking sorrowful. The villagers favored Hama since she had arrived there years ago. To see her go would tear everyone apart.

"Is this why everyone's crowded outside the sanctum? Is it because of Hama?" The healer nodded. Taryn fished around in his pack for a water of life. He cursed when he didn't find one, ignoring the healer's surprised gasp. Taryn layed his head in her bosom, and started crying.

"Auntie Hama... Please don't die..." Taryn didn't hear the healer gasp again. Taryn was unaware of it, but he had started to glow a purplish goldish color, and soon, Hama glowed the same.

"Wake up, Hama... Don't die on me!" Taryn sobbed.

* * *

"How are things going?" Isaac asked Sheba and Ivan. He knew things weren't good when they hesitated. 

"Er..." said Ivan.

"...Not good." Sheba replied. "I only sense the presence of three people. Taryn... Please be okay..."

"Taryn's in Contigo!" Ivan gasped.

"What?" Garet exclaimed. "He left?"

"Wait, I see him..." Sheba said. "Contigo looks horrible! And... so does Hama... I can barely feel her life force."

"No! Hama!" Ivan gasped. Everyone else looked worried as well. Sheba continued.

"And in Endira, only Sasha, a girl, and a man are fighting Alex!"

"Kevin!" Mia gasped.

"Alanna!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Candace..." Felix and Picard said in unison.

* * *

Kevin was thrown back. "Kevin!" Sasha, Jade, and Jed exclaimed. 

"...I can't move..." Kevin fainted.

"He can't fight anymore..." Sasha said. She looked at Alex and glared. "No one can wield alchemy's full power. No one, Alex! Not even my father can, and his heart is way more pure than yours!"

"I will prove that theory wrong," Alex replied. "I will obtain the full power of alchemy, and the world will bow beneath my feet! And you all, along with your naive parents will be gone!"

* * *

Rae Rae- (staring, eating popcorn) 

Geode- (doing same)

Char- (just staring) Wow... So what's gonna happen?

I can't tell you guys that! Just wait until I update.

You can now review.


	7. The Finish

1Geode- So what's been happening?

Char- Yeah, this story actually seems interesting.

What?

Rae Rae- You two weren't here, so you missed it. Just start here.

Thanks, Rae.

Rae Rae- No, you're Rae, 'member? I'm Rae Rae.

Uh... Yeah. Okay, I'm ready. (Pops fingers)

_**The Finish  
**_

Taryn still had his head pressed into Hama, crying. Her heart wasn't beating, and she wasn't breathing, either.

"Don't die, Hama! Don't die."

"Taryn, I think she's gone," the Healer said sadly.

"N-no. She- she's not!" His tears had nearly soaked part of Hama's shirt he had his head on. "I won't let you go." Some of the villagers had managed to slip into the sanctum. When they had saw Taryn and Hama, they were about to walk over, but the Healer stopped them.

"No. Taryn needs to be alone with his relative."

The few villagers in the sanctum and the Healer had to look away and sheild their eyes because of how bright the glow had gotten.

"What is Taryn doing?" asked a woman.

"I don't know," the healer said, "but something tells me not to interfere."

"I won't let Alex get away with this..." Taryn said to himself and the unconscious Hama between sobs. He felt someone put a hand in his hair and assumed it was the Healer.

"Healer, can I please be alone?"

"Taryn..." Taryn stopped crying abruptly and looked up. It was Hama! She was alive! Her eyes were only a little opened and she sounded weak, but she was still alive.

"Auntie Hama! You're okay!" Hama smiled and wiped a tear from his tear-streaked face.

"Taryn... are you crying?" Taryn got up suddenly and turned away from her with his arms crossed.

"No. I'm not crying. I- my eyes are just watering because- of my allergies."

Hama winced as she sat up. "Turn around, Taryn. It's okay to cry." Taryn turned around and Hama saw more tears coming down his face.

"Not for a guy."

"Anyone can cry. Come here." Taryn walked over to her and sat on the bed. Hama put her arm around him and pulled him closer and he cried some more.

"I'll kill Alex for this."

"Don't say that." Hama told him. "It's true you must finish him, but don't think that way."

Taryn breathed. "I left Alanna and the others to come here... They must hate me. Especially Alanna."

"You do need to go help them now. But I'm sure they'll understand. Now get going." Taryn got up.

"What's happening?"

"All but three of them are down. Go, Taryn."

Taryn hurried out of the village and teleported away.

* * *

"Shine plasma!" Alex warped out of the way of Jades psynergy. "That's it, Sasha. I'm spent..." 

"Me too, Jade..." Sasha said.

"Shine plasma!" Alex was hit with the mysterious purple strikes out of nowhere. He turned around. Taryn was standing there, looking at him maliciously.

Alex turned around. "Foolish child." he used the same trick on him that he had used on the soldiers outside Venus Lighthouse years ago. Taryn hit the ground hard and was downed.

"Taryn!" Sasha yelled. Alex laughed.

"He wasted his time..."

Sasha turned and ran toward Alex. She slashed at him with her Elemental blade. Alex laughed again.

"foolish girl! You can't-" Alex looked down at his chest. There was blood oozing from a fresh cut that went across his chest. He looked truly shocked for the first time.

_How... How did she do that?_ _She shouldn't be able to do that! That blade... _Alex glared at her. Jade and Jed walked up.

"Sasha, how'd you do that?" Jade asked. Sasha shrugged.

"There has to be something behind this," Jed said. "You can do damage to him with your sword, but we can't do it with anything..."

"What are you three whispering about over there?" Alex demanded. He held out a hand toward Sasha and clenched it tight, raising it n the air. Sasha dropped her blade as she clutched her throat, kicking her feet as she got higher into the air and gasping for breath.

Jed jumped and tried to grab her. Jade slammed into him as hard as she could and grabbed his leg. Alex stopped and grabbed for Jade. Jed caught Sasha.

"Jade!" Alex was pulling her bye her hair until someone cast eruption on him. Alex turned around. Aiden was standing there.

"So... You're the Alex they were talking about..."

Alex nodded. Aiden stared at him. "Not even a scratch... Well, except from Sasha." Alex scowled at his snide remark.

"Insolent boy." Alex warped away. Sasha, Aiden, Jade, and Jed looked around.

"Where'd he go?" Jed asked. Out of nowhere, he warped in front of Aiden and brought his sword down over him. Aiden went rigid. When Alex's weapon was a hair away from his head, a crackling force field knocked the sword away and Alex was electricuted and knocked back also. He turned around and looked at Sasha. She was glowing all over. Even her eyes were the color gold. She had her sword pointed out at him. "Don't you harm one hair on my friends." she threatened. Alex looked shocked. Then he noticed something. That ring she had had on earlier wasn't on her finger; it was on the blade. Glowing. The glow had started to fade, and Sasha went back to normal. Alex stood up.

"I am going to end this quickly." Black clouds filled the sky and thunder rolled across the skies. The ground beneath them started to shake and all around them, spouts of lava shot up from the ground. Aiden, Sasha, Jade, and Jed were surounded by a lava-like cage.

"I can't even do this..." Aiden thought, wishing he knew the similar pyroclasm. The fire started to close in. More thunder sounded and lightening hit the outside of the fiery walls. Then more spouts of flames popped up from the ground and Sasha, Jed, Jade, and Aiden screamed painfully, engulfed in the flames. Some lightening struck them as well.

* * *

Reid and Lena got to the jail, but stopped suddenly when there were two rings of light appeared in front of them. When the light disappeared, two dead looking monsters were standing outside the jail. Reid looked shocked. Lena glanced behind her back to see King Wade there. She scowled at him. 

"You're a necromancer!" King Wade smirked.

"Did you really think you were the only one with powers around here?"

"Dad..." Reid stared at him for a moment until he heard Lena shout, "Solar Whip!" He looked around and a huge shining, white whip slapped the two dead things, wrapped around them and exploded. Reid got in a karate position with his hands out and punched the one running toward them as hard as he could. His fist went right threw the zombie. Reid pulled his fist out and kicked him. The zombie desolved into dust before he hit the ground. Lena hacked at the remaining zombie with her rapier. It punched the weapon with a rock-like fist. The top slid off. Lena's weapon... was broken.

She cursed. "Lunacy!" she held her hand out toward the zombie. It flashed brightly and when the light receded, it was dancing. Ried laughed. Lena smiled. "I love that one..."

The zombie started to dance faster and fater until the ground beneath it started to smoke. When the zombie got at top speed, it burst into flame and started going even faster until there was a 'poof' and the fire dissappeared, leaving only dust behind. Reid and Lena stopped laughing and went into the jail. But Kali was gone!

"Where is she?" Lena exclaimed. "Wasn't she in here?"

"They must've taken her to the gallows!" Reid sounded angry. "My dad just summoned those zombies to stall us while they got her out..."

"Well, let's get out of here!" Lena ran out of the jail, Reid right behind her.

"Any last words?" asked King Wade. The villagers watched.

Kali rose her head up. "Go to hell!" She spit in his face.

King Wade wiped the spit off and kicked her feet out from under her. Kali gasped gasped as the noose tightened on her neck and grabbed it. Everyone laughed as she got her footing. King Wade grabbed the string beside him and got ready to pull. The villagers chanted, "Do her in! Do her in!" Right before he pulled, someone jumped on him and started biting his neck as hard as they could. He yelled and spun around, trying to reach behind him for the culprit. The villagers started to roar. King Wade looked up at the gallows and gasped; Reid was freeing Kali! King Wade tried to go up there, but the person biting him bit harder and clasped their arms around his neck. He choked and clawed his fingernails into the arms and the person fell off. King Wade felt the spot where he had been bitten. There were bloody teeth marks there and blood ran down his neck. He turned around and saw Lena.

"You filthy little wretch!" Lena wiped blood from around her mouth. King wade ran toward her.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Kali.

She nodded. "I'm fine..." Though her voice was hoarse and her skin paler than usual. "Thanks, Reid. Woah, look at Lena!"

Lena was dodging the off swings of Reid's father's fists like it was nothing. She kicked him in his round belly and he fell to the ground. Reid and Kali went over to help. The villagers looked angry.

"Kali!" Lena ran over and hugged her. Kali looked a little surprised at the sudden hug and returned it.

"Uh... nice to see you again, Lena."

"Hey!" Reid interrupted their reunion. "You can celebrate later! You have to get out of here!" And he was right; the villagers were in an uproar and started coming after them. The three started to run for the village entrance.

"No! It's been blocked!" Lena exclaimed.

"There's a secret exit," Reid said. "But only I know about it. C'mon."

"Wait." Lena said. "If we go now, we'll be surrounded." She grabbed both of their hands and all of them started to glow. "There was a big white flash. Lena, Kali, and Reid stood there. The villagers showed up with rocks and brick and torches and such but looked bewildered.

"Where'd they go?" asked one person.

Reid almost spoke, but Kali put a hand over his mouth. "Shh..."

"Search the village!" said one person. Everyone split up.

"Come on, this'll wear off soon," said Lena. Reid got in front and started to lead them to the secret exit.

"So, are we invisible or something?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Lena responded back. After a while he said, there it is!" He went up to the tall box and pushed it out of the way. They went in. It was a tunnel.

"So you've been saved, Kali..." Reid said. There was a very faint hint of disappointment in his voice. "You're lucky to have a friend as good as Lena."

"Thanks," Lena and Kali replied in unison.

Reid let out a chortle. "My dad's gonna skin me alive for this, if not worse. Well, here it is." They stopped at a wall with a bunch of stumps sticking out of it.

"Thank you, Reid," Lena said. "We really appreciate this."

"Yeah..." Kali sighed. There was an even fainter hint of disappointment in her voice. "Thanks..." Lena started to climb the wall. Kali and Reid just stood there, staring at each other.

"You should get going," Reid said. "...Before we get caught."

"Do you wanna come with us?" Kali asked suddenly. "I mean... You could get in some serious trouble when you go back."

"N-nah... I'll make it..." Reid said. "Just don't get kidnapped again, okay?"

Kali nodded. Then Reid pulled her into a hug. She returned it.

"Stay safe." he whispered in her ear.

"I will," Kali said back. They looked at each other. Reid gave her a surprising kiss on the cheek and started running back down the tunnel.

"Hope to see you again someday!" he shouted as he got farther away. "You too, Lena!"

Kali started to climb up the wall and out of the tunnel where Lena was. Lena smirked. "I see you have a boyfriend."

"Shut up, no I don't..." Kali said, restraining a smile. "I do have a headache, though, and every inch of my body hurts..." Lena had suddenly stopped smiling.

"You got beaten, didn't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You look horrible! There's dried blood and scars all over you!"

Kali yawned. "Lena, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you catch me...?" Kali fell abruptly. Lena caught the unconscious girl.

"Nimbus!" The nimbus came right after Lena's call. Fang scooched over to make room for Kali and helped Lena get her on. Then Lena got on, standing on her knees. "Um... To an inn, Nimbus. It zoomed off.

* * *

Sasha and the remaining fighters fell to their knees. Sasha, Jade, and Jed cracked a nut and ate it. Sasha got up and slashed Alex surprisingly. Jade cast shine plasma again. Jed cast spark plasma and Aiden called on the djinni, Shine. 

But the only mark on Alex was the one that Sasha gave him; a long, bloody cut down the middle. Alex yelled. "Time to end this!"

He kicked Sasha. She landed away from him and rolled over.

"Sasha!"

"No! Sasha!"

"Get out of the way! No!"

When she got up and looked up, he was running toward her at breakneck speed. Then her warped in front of her and thrust his sword at her. there was the sound of running, three gasps, and yells as Alex's sword got covered in blood...Sasha had a look of pain and horror on her face.

* * *

Rae Rae- (grabs Rae's shirt collar and yanks her) Update! Now! Tell me what happens next! 

Patience, please, I'm working on it now!(suddenly tries to flee the room)

Char/Geode- (holds Rae up at gunpoint when she opens the door)

Geode- Now, we can avoid pain if you cooperate, Rae. Calmly go back to the computer desk and sit down, and work.

Char- Or we'll blow your frickin brains out!

(Gulp)Eep!


	8. Our Quest Still Continues

I am finished!

Rae Rae- 'Bout time! On with horror!

Char- Death! Blood! _Torture!_

Geode- (sweat glob)

Rae Rae- Yes! I fully agree with Char on this! On with the pain!

Did you two forget to take your medicine this morning?

Rae Rae/Char- ...Yes...

Rae Rae- What the heck! We chucked those pills in the fire and burnt them!

Char- (shoots up the place) All hell shall break loose! Bwahahahaha!

Rae Rae- (becomes a pyromaniac and sets random things on fire) Violence! Destruction!

Me/Geode- (sweat globs)

_**Our Quest Sill Continues**_

"_Dad!" Jade screamed. Sasha gasped, horrified. Jed had ran in front of her right before Alex stabbed the knife at her. Jed's white shirt got covered in blood. Alex looked a little disappointed, but still pleased. He twisted the blade around. Jed gasped. Alex yanked his sword out and Jed fell to his knees, the grass and his clothes turning red. _

_Jade and Aiden ran over. "Daddy..." Jade cried. He coughed out some blood. _

"_Jade_..._" Jed looked into her tear-stained face. "Take care... of yourself and the others, okay?" She nodded and wiped her sea-foam green_ _eyes. _

"_Why did you do it?" Sasha asked. She had started crying, too. _

"_You would've... been killed. And the world... would be tossed into utter chaos... I forsaw it before I left home. This is why I left." His breathing became labored_.

"_Dad, quit talking." Jade said, letting the tears fall, now. Jed placed a hand on her face. "This was meant to happen, Jade... Don't blame yourself... Candace, are you okay?" _

_Aiden, Sasha, and Jade gasped; Candace was standing there, crying. She nodded, her nostrils flared. "I can use revive, or... lemme help..."_

_Jed shook his head. "No. There are times when revive should oleaginous used, and times it should not. Plus... my effort to save Sasha worked. It... would all have been for naught... it would have been in vain if you tried to revive me..._

"_I love you, Jade... you know that... but it had to happen sooner or later... and what better way to die than to die honorably, eh?" He smiled and laughed a bit. Jade laughed at her father's joke, though she was still_ _crying. _

"_I don't have any family left, dad. I only have you."_

_Jed shook his head. "You have some more family members, now... Sasha, and Kevin... and Alanna, and all the others... And speaking of family... you still have someone... it's..."_

_His hand fell, lifeless_, _from her face, and his head fell to one side. Jade closed her eyes, her mouth twitching._

"_It's my fault!" Candace yelled. "I... I led Alex to us... I'm so naive!"_

"_I just let Alex beat me like that," Aiden clenched the grass under his hands. It was easy to see he was holding back tears, but he looked more angry than upset._

"_It's more my fault than anyone else's," Sasha told all of them. "If I hadn'tve let Alex catch me off guard like that... Jed wouldn'tve had to save me..."_

_Jade was breathing loudly, now. "All of you just shut up!" she yelled solemnly. They looked at her. "It's no one's fault, so stop saying it is! He said it was meant to happen! There was... there was nothing we could do to stop him..." She breathed. "Candace, I want you to go revive Kevin, Alanna, Taryn, and Roscoe. And I'll help you all teleport to my hometown."_

"_Aww..." came Alex's calm, arrogant voice from up in the air. "How sad. Pity he had to die saving my target... Oh well, I think I have left my mark anyways. But you should know, Sasha... The next time we meet shall be much... worse... Until then, au revoir," He warped away." _

* * *

Jade stood alone at the back of the group of people gathered around the coffinSasha and everyone else respected her right to privacy and had moved elsewhere. She was only half listening to the minister. 

"...He was well-know throughout Grenton, and we are all upset, but happy to see that he is going to a better place in his passing..."

Jade still thought of what her father had told her, before he... 'left.'

'_And speaking of family... you still have someone... it's...'_

A hand on her shoulder snapped Jade out of her musings and she looked up to see who was there. It was a girl with dark, wavy hair, sea foam green eyes(though hers were slightly darker than Jade's and had more of a bluish tinge in them), a red shirt, and her pants, shoes, and blouse were black. "You okay?" the girl asked her.

"Yeah.. Who are you?" Jade asked her.

"My name is Kali. Nice hair."

"Um... Thanks," Jade said, running a hand through her wavy brunette hair. "You, too. Are you here for the funeral?"The girl called Kali nodded. They both just listened to the minister for a moment, but not really hearing him. Jade felt like Kali knew something she didn't knowJade wondered if she should try mind read...

_Nice try. But I don't know anything you need to know right now. _Jade gasped. Was this girl an adept?

She started to walk away. "Good luck on your journey, Jade." And with that, she left.

_How did she know my name? _Jade wondered. But then, she heard the coffin shut and four men came and carried it away. Tears stung her eyes. "G'bye, dad..."

Kevin came to the back and hugged her. This started Jade, but she returned it.

"Thanks," she said, "I needed that."

"I thought you did," Kevin smiled slightly. "Do you want to go to his grave, or..."

Jade shook her head. "No. We should get going."

* * *

Kevin sat in a chair onboard, reading again. Sasha and Roscoe sailed the ship, Candace and Aiden were up in the crow's nest, Taryn was teaching Alanna how to meditate, and Jade looked out over the water, thinking. 

_I'm gonna become just like my dad. I'm gonna be brave and strong... And I'm gonna help Sasha and Kevin whenever they need it. _

They had been surprised to hear that Jade was going with them. But she knew that's what her father wanted her to do.

"Want some pixie stix?" Candace asked everyone from the crow's nest.

"Huh?" Kevin looked up from his book at Candace and Aiden. They threw some colored straws down at them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to get some.

"Thanks, guys," Alanna said. Everyone else agreed. Sasha opened a yellow one and ate the sweet tasting dust inside. Taryn went back to where he was sitting, but he just stared off into space. Alanna's voice broke his thoughts.

"You okay?"

Taryn looked up at her, bewildered. "What?"

"You're worried about Hama, aren't you? About what Alex did, and whether he'll target more people we love." She glanced at him when she said that part. Taryn's face went a tinge pink.

"Um... Yeah," How did she know these things? She wasn't a Jupiter adept. She couldn't read minds. Alanna tucked some of her auburn hair behind and ear.

"Don't worry about it. I don't like to see you upset." She was looking the other way, but Taryn could've sworn her ears were kinda pinker. Then, all of a sudden, she sat down and crossed her legs. "Now where were we?" she said as if she had just came back over. Taryn just stared at her. She waved a hand in his face. "Yoo-whoo! Meditation!" Taryn gave his head a small shake. "Oh! Um..." The ship started to sail again...

* * *

Geode: At least you did something besides lock yourself up in the J-pop station at AOL Radio, or lock yourself up at Gaia. 

What's wrong with J-pop?

Geode: Nothing. You're just getting hooked to J-pop and Gaia, is all.

I am not! And now I have something cool to tell the readers out there.

Geode: What? Is it about you finding out that Lemuria used to be an actual place around the time Atlantis was here? That's not a big surprise! I bet half the people at know that already.

Way to ruin a surprise, party-pooper. Ah, well. Review, please!

And a little note: The last chapter will most likely take place a year later, so this will take a while, due to-

Geode: Due to her playing GS2 a whole lot to finish leveling up the characters-

Ahem! Stop interrupting me!

Geode: I'm your muse, it's in my contract.

Whatever. As I was saying... Oh, well, he already said it. And don't worry, my characters are around their lv. 49's and 50's. Arrivederci and R&R!


End file.
